Season 05 Episode 15 Oliver Cooper
(115) The Super Show Season 5 Episode 15: Oliver Cooper Generic Intro: Action Underneath Hi, I'm Brian Henson. When you watch The Super Show, it's the only show on air where you're actually only seeing the top 18 inches of the action. And in a lot of ways, what goes on underneath the camera frame is just as exciting and sometimes more exciting than what's going on in front of the camera. You think about it. This is the way it is. The camera's shooting basically from the top of your head up to your hand and that's the way all the performers are working. They're all watching monitors to see what the camera can see and it's great fun watching the performers underneath, watching them jockeying for position and people reaching between each other trying to get to an arm rod. It's really a bit like watching a pit stop at an Indy 500 race. It's really quite impossible, which is what makes it so much fun to do. Here's The Super Show. Cold Open Pops uses his fly-swater to kill the flies. Then Oliver Cooper enters with his guitar case. Olver Cooper is the famous singer, song-writer, guts player, popular star. Oliver Cooper tap dances & Pops says that he is the greatest tap-dancer too. Season 5 Opening Theme Gonzo's Trumpet When Gonzo blows his trumpet, a turkey scares him away Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us again to our show, with our lovely greatest guest recording star, composer & singer Mr. Oliver Cooper. Kermit says "Before we meet Oliver, Here is another opening number." Another Opening, Another Show Fozzie Bear, Winnie The Pooh, Link Hogthrob, Scooter, Gonzo & Rizzo the Rat sings & dressed up as the Vaudeville Gang, as stagehands Beauregard & Lynsey Bartilson get tangled in the ropes offstage & drop curtains & backdrops in front of them Balcony (Statler & Waldorf Chuckle) Waldorf: That stopped them Fozzie Bear: Another opening ................. S&W: Will you get outta here!! Backstage Tigger presents Tigger's Science Labs' snazzy new cloning machine. Lynsey Bartilson is there to test it. Tigger claims it is completely harmless. Upon Lynsey Bartilson's necklace, the machine made a duplicate of Lynsey's necklace. There are 2 necklaces. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the famous lovely boy named Oliver Cooper. By The Beautiful Sea Oliver Cooper sings at the beach with Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Shira Roth. Shira Roth spots Miss Piggy as the Mermaid at the ocean surrounded by clams. Balcony Waldorf: Wasn't that an ocean song Statler: Ocean & Sea (They Chuckle) Backstage Kermit liked that beautiful sea just like the one from "Campout At Walt Disney World". When Beauregard puts his mop in the cloning machine. The cloning machine made a duplicate of Beauregard's mop. There are 2 mops. Beauregard puts the mops away. Lynsey Bartison helps Beauregard move the machine on stage. Kermit: Come on Beau. move it, move it. Tigger's Science Labs Beauregard & Lynsey Bartilson wheels the machine onstage just in time. Tigger announces that Lynsey Bartilson had just made 2 necklaces. Tigger puts the stool into the machine & makes a duplicate of the stool. Then Lynsey Bartilson decides she would like to clone herself. Tigger puts Lynsey Bartilson in the machine. The machine made a clone of Lynsey Bartilson, so there are 2 Lynsey Bartilsons. Backstage The 2 Lynsey Bartilsons walk backstage, past Oliver Cooper gettng ready to perform. Link Hogthrob joins him for a little talk. Link remembers Mac Davis on The Muppet Show where Beaker gets mulitiplied. Link wants to know that Ryan McCutchan was to be in the news sketch which is coming up. Oliver Cooper tells Link Hogthrob that he has his fashion sense & his magnetism. Oliver Cooper: Hey, I've got a great song that's just absolutely perfect for you just like the one from The Muppet Show with Mac Davis, I'm gonna sing it for you Link. Sing along if you'd like Oliver Cooper proceeds to sing "It's Hard To Be Humble", a perfect song for Link. Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Gonzo, Ryan McCutchan, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Boo Bailey, Jessica Fried & Gus Carr join in. As the song progresses, 2 Lynsey Bartilsons are seen listening in (U.S. Spot) Billy Biggle On Piano Billy Biggle plays Bach's "Jesu, Joy Of Man's Desiring" on the piano Balcony Waldorf: Cool music. Statler: What music did you enjoyed? Waldorf: I like Bach's music just like the one Rowlf played (They Chuckle) Dressing Room The 2 Lynsey Bartilsons enter Oliver Cooper's dressing room. Oliver Cooper found out that Lynsey Bartilson & her clone is magnificent. Lynsey Bartilson & her clone remembers that Beaker got multiplied on The Muppet Show with Mac Davis. Oliver Cooper: Come here you, I wanna show you The Muppet Show clip Oliver Cooper shows 2 Lynsey Bartilsons the video of Mac Davis in his Dressing Room rehearses "Poor Boy Boogie" with the Beakers. When Oliver Cooper realized what the video he watched. He had an idea. He tells Lynsey Bartilson & her clone that they want to be in the Ryan McCutchan report sketch which is next. Stage Curtain Kermit has his attention, & says that there will be the Reporter sketch in a few minutes. Kermit introduces Billy Biggle doing his jump rope act. Billy Biggle's Jump Rope Act Billy Biggle: Ladies & Gentlemen, it is I Billy Biggle will use the jump rope by jumping & counting to 40 at the same time Billy Biggle uses his jump rope to jump by counting up to 40 Balcony Waldorf: Way to go Billy, he jumped with the jump rope Stater: He did it when he counted up to 40. (Statler Chuckles) Ryan The Reporter Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you a very special report from our news reporter on the scene Ryan McCutchan. Ryan McCutchan reports on the update on the Lynsey Bartilson & her clone story. He recalls from the time that Lynsey Bartilson has cloned herself. 2 Lynsey Bartilsons came up to Ryan McCutchan. Ryan McCutchan chats with Lynsey Bartilson & her clone. It found out that she had cloned herself. Then Lynsey Bartilson's clone has to leave that her mom is calling her. Lynsey Bartilson says good-bye to her clone. Ryan McCutchan says "Did you hear that? Lynsey Bartilson's clone left & there is one Lynsey Bartilson left." Lynsey Bartilson was very happy that her clone just left Backstage So from that time on, Kermit gave Lynsey Bartilson the medal Kermit: Lynsey was nice that she was just being 1 of her. Kermit cheers for Lynsey Bartilson. Matthew Bartilson was very proud of Lynsey Bartilson that she was just being 1 of her & Lynsey was very happy. Oliver Cooper tells Lynsey Bartilson that she was proud. He wants to sing "I Believe In Music" with you. Lynsey Bartilson says "Yes, I can sing with you & the band" Kermit: Okay, I'll go introduce you Oliver, & you Lynsey get ready. Stage Curtain Kermit was very proud that Lynsey Bartilson was just being one of her. Kermit introduces Oliver Cooper's big finale I Believe In Music The band plays a fanfare as Oliver Cooper comes out to applause. Then Oliver Cooper sings his hit song with The Electric Mayhem & Lynsey Bartilson. They sing together that we all believe in music & that we believe in love Stage Curtain Oliver Cooper enjoyed the show so much. Lynsey Bartilson was proud that Kermit gave the medal he gave me. Matthew Bartilson gives Lynsey Bartilson the hug & kiss. Kermit closes the show Closing Theme Statler: What a good medal Lynsey Bartilson: Thank you, it was just good for me (Lynsey Bartilson laughs) Category:Super Show Episode Guide